Recent important developments have made it possible to combine a main flash unit with various types of cameras through the selective use of adapters in a manner such that a camera owner may obtain the main flash unit and operate it with the particular type of camera which he owns. At the same time, if he should have another type of camera or if he should obtain a new camera, he does not need to replace the main flash unit but may obtain only the particular adapter which is required.